Signal testing and signal monitoring is a process, which may be helpful for a wide range of applications, e.g. in the field of telecommunication. For example, testing and monitoring of a transmit signal chain having multiple transmitters or transceivers, may be helpful for transmit beam-forming or to establish functional safety. Reliable, fast and cheap testing (during production) of transmitter output power, phase difference, drift for multi-transmitter or transceiver architectures, etc. is essential for instance for vehicle radar applications with safety critical functions.
A conventional solution would be to characterize the transmit performance of the finished system in a special measurement environment to calibrate once and decide on pass or fail (or, in other words, a testing after final assembly), and then trust on proper operation when the system is in its operating environment, for example in a car. However, this solution may for example be sensitive to perturbations that may arise during operation or changing environmental conditions.
It is hence desirable to improve a concept for a circuit and a method for a circuit.